


Wherever I Go

by foolofatook001



Series: Who Killed Markiplier Songfics [5]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, MAD ANGST, Songfic, Will has a problem, and he's beating himself up for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolofatook001/pseuds/foolofatook001
Summary: In which Will is quietly going insane, and cannot get a certain dark-haired seer out of his mind. Based on the song "Wherever I Go" by OneRepublic.
Relationships: Celine | The Seer/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: Who Killed Markiplier Songfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603549
Kudos: 6





	Wherever I Go

**Author's Note:**

> I know I could lie, but I won't lie to you/ Wherever I go, you're the ghost in the room  
> I know I could try looking for something new/ But wherever I go, I'll be looking for you

It was cold out. Will stuffed his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders against the chill of the autumn wind. Black boots crunched down on dead and dying leaves on the sidewalk as he headed to his apartment. It had been three months since he’d moved out of Mark’s house ( _ and away from Celine _ ) and while he knew it was for the best, he couldn’t help but miss the place. His own residence was far too empty — oftentimes he would be reading something interesting and call for Celine or Mark to come hear about it, before remembering that they weren’t there. He had to familiarize himself with the area around his apartment as well; no longer could he simply wander as he had on the Iplier estate’s grounds, always able to recognize where he was. 

The main problem, though, was that despite the fact that he’d moved out of Mark’s house to try and keep himself away from Celine, maintaining their friendship and guarding his own feelings, he found himself dwelling on her more than ever.

He knew it was all kinds of wrong. She was married, and to his best friend, no less. But whenever he saw her, she always seemed so genuine and inviting. He knew she wasn’t always happy, shut up in that big house with no one but Mark and the staff, and her fighting with Mark all the time. 

He did his fair share of self-flagellation. He even tried going to confession, hoping the penance and absolution would ease his mind, but he couldn’t work up the courage to speak to the priest. He felt as though he was quietly going insane. He couldn’t ever take the easy road in life, could he?

It was a bright and crisp autumn morning when it officially went too far. Will was walking down the street, planning on paying Damien a surprise visit in his office for lunch (the man worked far too much). He was nearly there when he caught sight of a dark-haired woman in a black dress walking into a grocery ahead of him, and he was struck with absolute certainty — it was Celine. Without a second thought, he followed her into the shop. He didn’t quite know what he would do when he caught up to her — his brain hadn’t caught up that far yet. Then she turned to look at a display of fruits and he froze. 

It wasn’t her. The hair was similar, but the face was all wrong. And yet, he’d been  _ so sure _ … Shaking his head, he stumbled out of the grocery, unsettled to the extreme. This wasn’t good. He was so desperate for Celine that he was seeing her everywhere.

He decided to forgo the lunch with Damien and instead retreated back to his lonely apartment, cursing himself for ever getting into this mess. 

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime before Mr. Brightside, in terms of chronology.


End file.
